


the roles of servant and lord

by solesism



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, The fairy king is an asshole but he's catching onto it by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solesism/pseuds/solesism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels like lightning, all electricity and heat crackling under his skin, and he doesn’t know what to do about it and Puck, Puck who puts up with all his shit, Puck who he doesn’t deserve, gets the brunt of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the roles of servant and lord

He feels like lightning, all electricity and heat crackling under his skin, and he doesn’t know what to do about it and Puck, Puck who puts up with all his shit, Puck who he doesn’t deserve, gets the brunt of it.

He takes it all silently, not even daring to meet his lord’s eyes. His dark blond curls barely glint in the dim light, the sunspots on them shifting with the occasional nod. The knot of bone at the base of his neck stands out, obscuring the exquisite curve of his back from this angle- Oberon catches himself and finishes yelling.

A few seconds are filled with only his heavy breaths.

Puck slowly looks up, eyes still lowered. “Yes, my lord.” He says, low and hesitant, and Oberon feels his ancient heart slowing. Puck’s eyes meet his and he is instantly filled with remorse.

The right curve of his full lower lip is swollen and bloodied from where he has chewed it so hard. Puck sinks down into a deep bow, shoulder blades sticking out like small wings. The arch of his back makes his ribs poke through his skin, and Oberon wants to avoid them, because he knows they are his own fault.

Oberon sighs, fairy lungs frosting the wall behind Puck. Ice crystals form on his eyelashes and the edges of his curls, but he says nothing. “Stand up, my Puck.”

His shoulders relax just slightly, and he slowly straightens. Oberon sinks down until he is on his knees, kneeling before his own servant, and he can’t figure out for the life of him why. 

Puck still will not meet his eyes, and his heart is tearing.

“Puck.” He says again.

Nothing.

“ _Robin_.” He whispers, and it sounds holy.

Puck looks up, eyes resolutely catching on Oberon’s cheekbone for a split second before he finally looks at him.

“Yes, my lord?” His voice is joyless. Oberon has heard it in that way so few times that he could count them on one hand.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

They both know it’s not.

But Oberon opens his arms and Puck gratefully steps into the shelter of his king.

**Author's Note:**

> The tag is sad so I guess I'll work on that. First AMSND I've ever written go team, not v shippy but it's coming I promise (Or rather, they are)


End file.
